Smile
by Sigery97
Summary: Grimmjow and his group are prisoners. Ichigo and his other personality are thrown into not only the jail but Grimmjow's life. With Shiro trying to push Grimmjow and Ichigo together, romance is a must. Probably smex later...YAOI-Boy-X-Boy
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow jerked his head up as a body flew into his cell, a quick yelp as the body hit and rolled on the floor. "Little freak" muttered the guard as he closed the door, locked it, and left.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AND KING DOWN YOU FUCKING BITCH, JUST WAIT TILL YOU ARE DYING BY OUR HANDS AS WE LAUGH AND SPREAD ALL YOUR DISGUSTING BLOOD ALL OVER THE FUCKING WALLS" the watery voice suddenly stopped.

"Shiro…you are giving everyone a headache…so shut up" came a softer, sweeter, almost female voice.

"But King…we were thrown in prison without a trial" the watery voice countered.

"You killed at least 10 people" the softer voice snapped.

"WE did King...don't blame me for everything" the watery voice laughed.

"Oh shut up…just because you used MY body for your lust for blood doesn't make this my fault as well"

"King, King, King, King, King…just cuz we are 1 body, 2 minds doesn't make it any less your fault…you could have talked me out of it but you didn't"

"Are you kidding me, you never listen to me…you think you are the ruler of whole goddamn world"

"You are King though…cuz this was your body first…but I can rule everything else" the watery voice finished.

"Are you done yet?" Grimmjow asked.

A head of spiky orange jerked up to met Grimmjow's icy blue eyes with a pair of odd eyes. One chocolaty brown and the other a golden color surrounded by black. "Maybe" the voices answered in unison.

Grimmjow looked over the rest of the odd teen. He had a lithe, feminine figure at 5'9 of sunkissed skin. He was dressed in black pants and a white shirt, barefoot like everyone else. But he also had a collar around his neck and shackles on his ankles and wrists. "I'm Ichigo by the way…the other voice is Shiro" the softer voice chirped.

"Grimmjow" Grimmjow replied.

"Nice to meet you Grimmjow" Ichigo chirped.

"King, you are going to get yourself killed if you continue being a nice little bitch like you are being right now" Shiro scolded.

Ichigo growled before going over to the corner. He started banging his head on the wall.

Grimmjow sat at a table to eat dinner. He sat with a small black haired male who had large emerald eyes and tattoo that made him look like he was crying, a tall, one purple eyed, black haired male, a pink haired scientist with golden eyes, a sleeping brown haired man, a green haired, busty woman who had hazel eyes and a childish personality, and a blonde woman with brownish skin and light green eyes. "Grimmy…is that your new roommate?" Nel asked, pointing at Ichigo alone at a table.

Ichigo was sitting silently at the table, no food on the table. He was sitting on his shackled ankles and his wrists rested on the table. Both of his eyes now a warm brown color. "He's kinda cute…what did he do to get in here?" Nnoitra snorted.

"I think he killed like 10 people" Grimmjow smirked.

"Interesting" Szayel stated.

A guard went over to Ichigo. "Are you stupid little freak…you suppose to eat at this time not just sit there" he snarled.

Ichigo turned his head to the guard. "We aren't hungry" Ichigo replied.

Suddenly a hand came down, smacking Ichigo hard across the face. Ichigo squeaked slightly, his breathing sped up. He unexpectedly smiled an insane grin. Both of his eyes shined golden with voidless black around them. He shot forward, catching the guard's neck and choked him against a wall. "Noone…NOONE touch King…unless you want to be trampled by the horse" Shiro's watery voice crackled. The other guards rushed towards the orangette as Shiro squeezed the guard he had's neck. Blood poured out of the mouth and Shiro gave a quick laugh. Then Shiro moved, snapped a metal table leg off and stabbed it through the man's chest. He pulled it out and licked up the blood. "mmm…blood" he purred. The other guards stopped, staring fearfully at Shiro. "What scared of a little blood?" Shiro asked teasingly.

He walked towards them; everyone was frozen as he walked past tables. He stopped, hissing, one of the golden eye flashed brown again. "Stop it Shiro…they haven't done anything so stop this crap" Ichigo snapped.

"These people are worthless" Shiro started.

"No one's life is worthless…you should know that" Ichigo whispered softly.

Golden and black eyes became brown and white again. Ichigo dropped the table leg with a loud clang. He dropped his head and went back to his table and sat down silently. Everyone inched out of their fear and went back to their previous actions, Ichigo not getting a second glance. The guards didn't dare question the orangette again. Grimmjow looked over and was surprised to find the teen crying silently. "Well I guess that is how he could have killed people" Nnoitra snorted.

"He has spilt personalities?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Doubtful…spilt personalities do not know the other exist usually" Szayel replied.

Grimmjow and Ichigo went back to their cell, Ichigo wasn't crying anymore. Both of them sat on Grimmjow's bed. "You okay?" Grimmjow asked, out of his usual character.

"F-fine" Ichigo muttered.

"Can I ask you a question?" Grimmjow asked.

"Ummm…sure" Ichigo replied.

"Why do your eyes change colors like they do?" Grimmjow requested.

"…Well brown is my eye color…but the odd golden and black is Shiro's eye color…so when I have complete control both eyes are brown, when we are sharing one is Shiro's color and the other is mine, and when Shiro is in complete control both the eyes are golden and black" Ichigo explained.

Grimmjow nodded slightly. "And who is Shiro?" Grimmjow asked, glancing at Ichigo.

"The instincts Humans lost as they evolved…I redeveloped them…and those instincts were Shiro" Ichigo replied, not knowing why he felt the need to share everything with this man.

"Ah" Grimmjow murmured.

"_Ask to sleep next to him…ask to cuddle if you like him so much"_ Shiro teased Ichigo inwardly.

Ichigo mentally rolled his eyes. Grimmjow noticed Ichigo wasn't paying attention anymore and grabbed his arm. Ichigo squeaked as he pulled on Grimmjow's lap. Ichigo blushed furiously while Shiro cheered. "W-what are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing" Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo blushed even more as he escaped Grimmjow's lap and hide under the sheets on his bed.

Grimmjow's smirk just grew. He would enjoy this roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

"_RUN ICHIGO!" the voice rung in Ichigo's ears. Hot, salty tears assaulted the 9 year olds eyes as he tried to continue running across the cold, wet grass. The soft sound of feet pounding on the slick mud, the chilling breeze, the barking of dogs in the distance, the chattering and yelling of the men, the shots of the guns, the pants of his companion, everything sounded loud to him though the echo from that voice still rung in Ichigo's ears the loudest. A bullet whizzed past Ichigo, nicking his ear. Ichigo yelled in pain, his eyes watering more. A pale hand grabbed Ichigo's wrist. Ichigo whimpered. "Calm down Ichigo" the voice muttered, shoving Ichigo in front of him. The men and dogs were thundering behind Ichigo and the voice. Suddenly another shot was fired by this time, it didn't strike Ichigo. Ichigo felt warm blood splatter on his back. He whipped around, screaming._

Ichigo jolted up in bed, tears rushing down his cheeks. Ichigo was shaking from the cold and fear. Ichigo looked up, choking on his breath when he saw Grimmjow watching him worriedly. "Y-yeah" Ichigo croaked.

"You okay?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo tried to nod but he dropped his head, tears falling faster. Ichigo heard Grimmjow's bed creak and was suddenly pulled into a warm chest. Ichigo whimpered, burrowing his head in the warm, bare chest he was given. Grimmjow slowly rocked him, trying to comfort the smaller male. "I-I'm s-so-sorry" Ichigo sniffed, making himself comfortable on the blue haired male's lap.

"It's fine…are you okay now" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo nodded slowly. "What happened?" Grimmjow pressed.

"He died over and over…but I never see who he is" Ichigo whispered.

"Who died?" Grimmjow asked.

"I don't know…he is always protecting me and then he just gets killed" Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow hugged Ichigo closer, shushing the crying male.

About an hour later, Grimmjow and Ichigo went to breakfast. Everyone, including the guards and Grimmjow's friends were surprised to see Ichigo clinging to Grimmjow's arm. Grimmjow got food and sat down with his group. "I see you and your roommate got closer overnight" Nnoitra snorted.

"I noticed that as well" Grimmjow stated.

"You two fuck or something?" Nnoitra asked.

Suddenly Nnoitra's cheek started to bleed. "They really are bad about this whole weapon thing…and ask something like that again and I will cut out your other eye" Ichigo purred.

Grimmjow looked over at him with a smirk. One of Ichigo's harden caramel colored eyes turned golden on black. A small laugh broke from his throat. "Ichigo is such a prude…he hides his innocence behind aggression" Shiro laughed.

"Shut up…no one asked you Shiro" Ichigo growled.

"I asked for my option so my option was needed." Shiro stated.

"You aren't a person even…you don't get an option" Ichigo huffed.

"You break my heart Kingy" Shiro sniffed.

"Again not a person, you can't have a heart" Ichigo sighed.

"…Someone rape the bitch…I am going to mess up his brain some more"

"Some more?" Nel asked.

"Schizophrenia, bipolar, two 'personalities', possible insanity, Nightmare disorder…should I go on?" Ichigo asked.

"You have many Illness" Szayel commented.

"That's only a few of my mental ones" Ichigo purred. Then he closed his eyes and cuddled closer to Grimmjow.

"Grimm…should he eat?" Nel asked.

"we don't eat" Ichigo murmured with a small yawn.

"You need to eat, or you will die" Nel pouted.

"Wouldn't that be a blessing…death…but we can't die till we pay for our sins…we have to bare through it with a wide grin, a smile…how I miss the gentle pain of hunger, the clawing of thirst, the beauty of pain" Ichigo whispered.

"What are you? Immortal?" Nnoitra snorted.

"A tortured soul…I can't die till I forgive myself for my sins…then I can die peacefully" Ichigo sniffed.

"He is having a bipolar moment…ignored him" Shiro chuckled.

"So do you eat?" Nel asked.

"Yes…but Ichigo likes to torture himself for a while before feeding the body" Shiro shrugged.

"I just wanna die" Ichigo cried.

"This kid should live in a mental hospital" Nnoitra snorted.

"It was a fun place to be…till we destroyed it…we couldn't bare leaving our childhood home behind so we killed everyone and blow it up and then ran away again" Shiro chirped before he went to biting his finger.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked, speaking for the first time today.

"I am hungry and King will bitch if I eat food…so I am going to bite his finger till it bleeds and drink that" Shiro replied.

Grimmjow chuckled softly, he was going to love jail now with these two living with him.

Back in their cell, waiting for dinner because they skipped lunch here, Shiro was on the floor with his knife. Grimmjow was on the bed, watching the other play with the knife. Shiro grinned, holding out his arm to show the markings he craved into his skin. Grimmjow coughed slightly, staring at the letters on the bleeding arm. "Grimmjow X Ichigo" it read. "King's gonna love it" Shiro giggled. Grimmjow continued to stare at it. "We should start something for Kingy" Shiro started, looking at Grimmjow with a smile.

"What?" Grimmjow asked. Unexpectedly Shiro appeared right in front of Grimmjow. Golden eyes boring into Grimmjow's sky colored ones. Shiro kissed Grimmjow's neck slightly. "W-wh" Grimmjow started.

"Give Ichigo something…hold us down and I will give him to you…you may take him as fast as you want…do it" Shiro purred, getting very close to Grimmjow, straggling his lap. Grimmjow pushed Shiro down, being dragged along. Now Shiro was flat on his back on Grimmjow's bed with Grimmjow over him. Shiro giggled slightly, his golden eyes fading and being replaced with Ichigo's warm chocolate colored eyes. Fear crept into the younger's eyes. Grimmjow was frozen. Should he continue and rape his roommate or build up a relationship and fuck his new precious later? He was torn at this choice.

**I know I gave Ichigo a lot of problems…don't ask 3 So what do you think Grimm will choose? I want to agree with Shiro but it's Grimm's choice…but you guys can probably influence his decision with reviews**

**Anyway sorry I haven't updated this…I sorta forgot about it ^^; Sorry…also don't except an update to soon…^^; I am kinda busy…I should probably do my homework now…but I don't wanna…umm review please and bye xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow leaned forward and kissed Ichigo gently. The oranget stiffed. Grimmjow rolled over so he was at Ichigo's side instead of on top of him. He released the now blushing berry's lips. He pulled Ichigo close, forcing the younger to snuggle into his chest. Ichigo did that, eyes closing slightly. "…So…you are not gonna r…r-rape me…right?" Ichigo asked.

"I am not going to rape you" Grimmjow repeated.

"Then let me go" Ichigo snapped.

"No, I'm enjoying your company" Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo blushed and burrowed his head into Grimmjow's muscular chest to try to hide it, but Grimmjow could feel it against his skin. He grinned and nuzzled his nose into the orange locks of his soon to be uke. Though the bluenet swore he heard Shiro call him a pussy. Grimmjow sighed, noticing Ichigo was asleep. He smiled softly. The oranget really was adorable.

Grimmjow went to dinner, carrying Ichigo who was still asleep. "You two developed a good relationship quickly" Nel giggled.

"So did you fuck him?" Nnoitra asked.

"He is a pussy…too soft to do that" Shiro stated as he slipped off of Grimmjow's lap and under the table.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and tried to focus on eating. "I even set it up so he could and he refused" Shiro added.

Nnoitra snorted and then laughed. "You are going soft kitty" Nnoitra teased.

_Ichigo blinked his eyes open. He saw a moving blue sky with a few clouds floating by in it, trees blocking parts of the beautiful sky. The car Ichigo was in was moving pretty fast. The oranget yawned, wiping the sleepyness from his eyes. He looked at his father driving the car. "Daddy? Where are we going?" he asked._

_His father didn't answer. Ichigo frowned. "Do you know Tensa-chan?" he asked, looking at the brown haired child next to him._

"_Ichigo, what did I say about talking with him?" Isshin asked._

"_Don't talk to something that isn't real…but Tensa is real, he's just a ghost" Ichigo whined._

"_Ghosts aren't real" Isshin deathpanned._

"…_Tensa is" Ichigo whined._

"_Ichigo"_

"_S-sorry daddy" Ichigo sniffed._

"_Just leave him alone dad…he's 4, he has the right to have an 'imagination' friend" a voice snarled._

My eyes snapped open. I was laying in my bed. I looked over at Grimmjow. He was asleep. I crawled from my bed and into his. I took a deep breath. He deserve something, right? He's been so nice to me and very comforting and…screw it, Ichigo felt like doing this. The oranget pulled Grimmjow's pants down. He knew Grimmjow's lips tasted divine. So what about the attachment? Ichigo blushed at his tainted thoughts. Ichigo gawked then at the shrill size and hardness of the thing. He hadn't done anything.

Ichigo leaned his head down, taking in as much of the dick as he could. Then he covered the rest with his hands. He sucked as much as he could. A low groan from the bluenet. Ichigo smiled around his mouth full, knowing he was giving Grimmjow pleasure.

Suddenly Ichigo was pulled off of Grimmjow with a loud pop. "Unless you want me to bury my dick in your ass, stop it" Grimmjow purred.

Ichigo gawked and blushed. "I'm so-" Ichigo was cut off by the bluenet's lips. Grimmjow could taste himself on the younger's lips. The kiss broke. Grimmjow pinned Ichigo to the bed, rubbing his erection against Ichigo's. "S-stop" Ichigo whined.

"Stop what?" Grimmjow asked.

"RAPING ME" Ichigo yelled.

"Hardly rape Ichi" Grimmjow chuckled as he rolled back on his side. He pulled Ichigo close, forcing the younger to lay on Grimmjow's chest and stomach. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist and nuzzled his head between Grimmjow's shoulder and head. Grimmjow smiled, petting the oranget's head. "Love ya too" Grimmjow admitted.

"Hardly love Grimm" Ichigo teased as he closed his eyes and slipped to sleep.

**I know, this took forever (and it's short as hell)...I just realized I needed to do this last night while I was headed to bed. I have left you guys pondering the rape thing for over 2 months or something...sorry ^^;**

**Now I left you with some more cliffys...and a memory to toy with**

**Review plz...that normally makes me update faster...or at least wanna work on it**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning at breakfast, Ichigo was eating but he seemed completely out of it. "Have you fucked him yet?" Nnoitra asked.

"Kitty's too soft…Ichigo's gonna be a virgin forever" Shiro said dramatically.

"Shiro you are being overdramatic again…can you shut up at any point?" Ichigo growled.

"Aww…on your period again?" Shiro teased.

"A guy, don't have one" Ichigo deathpanned.

"You pms every month…just you don't bleed out of your ass" Shiro explained.

"You are an idiot" Ichigo replied.

"Am not…I know more than you" Shiro pouted. "You should be happy that I'm keeping your ass safe" Shiro added.

"I'm SO lucky" Ichigo deathpanned.

"You are" Shiro chirped.

"He was being sarcastic" Grimmjow snorted.

"KING!" Shiro whined.

Ichigo sighed, resting his head on his hands and his eyes falling closed with fatigue of dealing with Shiro. "Just shut up Shiro…I am not in the mood to be dealing with your antics"

Grimmjow gave him a worried look before everyone jumped into a conversation, the bluenet joining in when he was asked a question.

Shiro took this time to drag Ichigo into a 'deep thought' which pretty much meant Shiro dragged Ichigo's conscious from his body and into his mind.

Ichigo blinked at the lush green field around him, a beautiful, colorful city ahead of him. A flash of white jumped, knocking Ichigo down. Shiro sat on the oranget's hips as he laid his body down so he was face to face with Ichigo. "You know I was only teasing Ichigo…I would never openly TRY to hurt you King" Shiro stated.

Ichigo stared up at the albino on top of him in shock. Shiro frowned at the lack of respond and pressed himself closer to the oranget. Ichigo blushed. "I know Shiro" he replied quickly.

"…I love ya Kingy~" the albino purred as he nuzzled his head into Ichigo's neck. "I am gonna protect you till the end…as long as I am near, nothing will hurt you" Shiro promised.

Ichigo blushed and crawled out of Shiro's arms. "Shut up" he snapped, blushing.

Shiro just smiled as he sat up, next to his King. "Whatever you wish my beloved King…my Aibou" the albino purred as he hugged the oranget. Ichigo just blushed more as he closed his eyes and fell asleep in the warm embrace.

_Ichigo sat on the grassy meadow floor, eyes closed as he listened to a soft singing and guitar strums. Tensa was laying down with him, head on the oranget's lap. Ichigo was gently petting the ghost's head._

"_Wanting  
>Watching<br>Debating on which way to run to  
>Haunted by voices<br>Craving someone to run to  
>I haven't lost myself in a long time<br>I never tried to care when I wanted to  
>I just wanna be part of something<br>I just wanna be real like you  
>Sometimes I feel like a monster<br>And times I feel like a saint  
>Im on my knees<br>You're my favorite disease  
>Silent warnings<br>Tell me that I've let things come undone  
>Show me<br>Teach me the way to heaven  
>Cause no other way can<br>I haven't lost myself in a long time  
>I never tried to care when I wanted to<br>I just wanted to be part of something  
>I just wanted to be real like you<br>Sometimes I feel like a monster  
>And times I feel like a saint<br>I'm on my knees  
>You're my favorite disease<br>Closer  
>Closer<br>Closer to you  
>I need to be closer now<br>Closure yet  
>Closer to you<br>Every step I take  
>Sometimes I feel like a monster<br>And times I feel like a saint  
>I'm on my knees<br>You're my favorite disease  
>And I love to way you kill me<br>Love the way you heal me  
>Sometimes I feel like a monster<br>And times I feel like a saint  
>I'm on my knees<br>You're my favorite disease  
>And I love to way you kill me<br>Love the way you heal me  
>I love the way you kill me<br>I love the way you heal me  
>I love the way you kill me<br>I love the way you heal me  
>I love the way you kill me<br>I love the way you heal me  
>I love the way you kill me<br>I love the way you heal me__"_

"_Nii-san?" Ichigo called._

"_Yeah Ichi?" the voice called back._

"_I love you" Ichigo replied shyly._

_The oranget felt a kiss on his temple. "I love you too Ichi" the silky voice replied. Ichigo giggled slightly. He watched his brother put his guitar down and pull Ichigo and Tensa onto his lap. "I love the both of you" he smiled._

_Ichigo smiled back, he loved when his brother smiled. Then a thought probed into his mind and he frowned. "…Nii-san?" Ichigo asked._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Is daddy really going to send us away" he asked, remembering his mother and father's discussion about sending him and his older brother away for a long time._

"_I don't know Ichi…but as long as we are together, it will be fine" Ichigo's brother promised. Ichigo smiled and yawned. "Nii-san? Will you sing us another song?" he asked sleepily._

"_Sure"_

The memory faded as Ichigo reawaken from his dream. He was in his bed again and Grimmjow was laying on the opposite bed. He got up and went to lie next to Grimmjow. "Hey kitten" Grimmjow purred as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

"Hey Grimm…I…I'm ready" Ichigo stated.

"You sure?" Grimmjow asked. the oranget nodded. Almost instantly, Ichigo was pressed to the bed with his shirt tore away and a mouth attacking his neck.

_Is this the end of the moment  
>Or just a beautiful unfolding<br>Of a love that will never be?_

Ichigo breathed out roughly as he tucked off Grimmjow's shirt, feeling the sharp teeth scratch at his soft skin and the sinful tongue lick up and down the neck and shoulder area. "mmmm" Ichigo purred._  
>Or maybe be<br>Everything that I never thought could happen  
>Or ever come to pass and<em>

Grimmjow dropped his head and started to assault the pink, hard nipples. "Nggghh" Ichigo panted. He was fully hard by now and it was pressing uncomfortable against its cloth prison. "G-grimm" he whined._  
>I wonder<br>If maybe  
>Maybe I could be<em>

Ichigo and Grimmjow's pants were both ripped away, their erections grinding against each other. Ichigo moaned as the assault on his nipples moved down to between his legs. Ichigo gasped as warmth engulfed his length._  
>All you ever dreamed, cause you are<br>Beautiful inside_

Grimmjow sucked and licked the whole thing in his mouth as he listened to the beautiful, loud panting from the oranget. "G-gr-grimm" Ichigo stuttered.

"Hmmmmm?" the bluenet purred.

"So hot" came the whispered reply._  
>So lovely and I<br>Can't see why Id do anything without you, you are_

Grimmjow let go of Ichigo with a loud, wet pop. Lips clashed together, tongues fought, silent words traveling through the hot, passion, fiery, and lustful kiss.

_And when I'm not with you  
>I know that it's true<br>That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

The kiss broke. Grimmjow placed 3 fingers in Ichigo's mouth. "Suck" he commanded as he leaned down to lick Ichigo's ear. Ichigo did as he was told, moaning at the licks, bites, touches from his new lover.

_Is this a natural feeling  
>Or is it just me bleeding<br>All my thoughts and dreams  
>In hope that you will be with me or<br>Is this a moment to remember_

Grimmjow pulled his fingers from the oranget's mouth and pressed one into Ichigo. Ichigo hissed in pain and lips met his in a soft, gentle kiss. Grimmjow was stealing away the little pain._  
>Or just a cold day in December?<br>I wonder  
>If maybe<br>Maybe I could be  
>All you ever dreamed, cause you are<br>Beautiful inside_

Grimmjow was quick to prep his berry. Ichigo gave him the go and Grimmjow shoved in to the hilt. Ichigo moaned a long, throaty moan. Ichigo's hands curled and clawed at the taller's back._  
>So lovely and I<br>Can't see why Id do anything without you, you are  
>And when I'm not with you<br>I know that it's true  
>That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you<em>

Soon the pair were a loud, moaning mess as Grimmjow took up a brutal, fast, rough paste that struck Ichigo's prostate over and over._  
>Is this the end of the moment<br>Or just a beautiful unfolding  
>Of a love that will never be<br>For you and me?_

Grimmjow started to pump Ichigo in rhyme with his thrusts. Ichigo was no more than a goopy mess of moans and pants._  
>Cause you are<br>You're beautiful inside  
>You're so lovely and I<br>Can't see why Id do anything without you, you are_

It didn't take long after that for Ichigo to cum all over Grimmjow's hand and both their stomachs and for Grimmjow to follow, striking directly at Ichigo's already abused prostate._  
>And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true<br>That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

Grimmjow rolled off his new lover, hugging the oranget to him. They lay there, curled up with each other. Grimmjow fell asleep and Ichigo was close to following. He wondered, why that song played in his head the whole time. Why did that song play, the song his brother always sung to him. Ichigo didn't know why but he let his eyes fall closed and let himself be dragged back to dreamland.

**Pretty proud of this chapter...it's sorta long...depending on if you count the songs**

**I used _Favorite Disease_ and _Anywhere but Here_ if you wanted to know**

**I was in a dramatic mood...this is at the moment pretty much my dramatic story with some good twists (at least I like to think so)**

**And I decided to do the sex I should have done last chapter**

**Anyway Review plz**


	5. Chapter 5

_Ichigo slipped on his shoes, pulling his hoodie over his head. "I'm leaving uncle Kisuke" he called back into the store._

"_Wait, Ichigo I need to talk to you" a voice stopped the boy. The oranget turned to look at his blonde 'uncle'. The man wasn't really his uncle but offered to take care of Ichigo after the 'accident'._

"_Yes uncle?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head to the side._

_Kisuke kneeled next to his 'son'. "I want you to be careful, safe, and have fun…kay?" Kisuke asked._

"_Of course uncle" Ichigo chirped. The blonde kissed Ichigo's forehead and let the oranget race out the door. Kisuke smiled. He was glad that Ichigo could still smile like he did, even after his twin sisters' death when he was 5, his mother's death the following year, and his brother and father's suicidal death when he was 9. He was glad the 10 year old had Tensa and newly in the last year or so, a second personality the child had named Shiro. As well as Rukia, Renji, and Shinji, Ichigo's good friends and the ones the oranget was going out with today._

_Rukia's older brother, Byakuya was taking out the children to an amusement park and had even invited the dead ghost child, Tensa to join them. That made Ichigo and Tensa so happy and Byakuya had even smiled, a rare occurrence at making the oranget so happy. "Bye uncle Kisuke, I love you" Ichigo called before he climbed into Byakuya's clean car._

_Kisuke smiled. Ichigo was an odd child, going through so much and still coming out of it quickly and with a giant smile._

Ichigo opened his eyes. He saw Grimmjow's chest. He sighed softly, snuggling closer. "King…you okay?" Shiro asked in Ichigo's head.

"Yeah" Ichigo replied back.

"You feel sad" Shiro stated.

"I'm fine though Shiro" Ichigo sighed.

The oranget felt two arms mentally encircle him. "Loves you Aibou" Shiro purred.

"Love you too" Ichigo yawned.

Ichigo drifted back to sleep to Shiro's soft purring.

"_RUN ICHIGO!" the voice rung in Ichigo's ears. Hot, salty tears assaulted the 9 year olds eyes as he tried to continue running across the cold, wet grass. The soft sound of feet pounding on the slick mud, the chilling breeze, the barking of dogs in the distance, the chattering and yelling of the men, the shots of the guns, the pants of his companion, everything sounded loud to him though the echo from that voice still rung in Ichigo's ears the loudest. A bullet whizzed past Ichigo, nicking his ear. Ichigo yelled in pain, his eyes watering more. A pale hand grabbed Ichigo's wrist. Ichigo whimpered. "Calm down Ichigo" the voice muttered, shoving Ichigo in front of him. The men and dogs were thundering behind Ichigo and the voice. Suddenly another shot was fired by this time, it didn't strike Ichigo. Ichigo felt warm blood splatter on his back. He whipped around, screaming._

_Tears rushed down Ichigo's cheeks as he stared at his older brother, blood running down the older's shirt where the bullet had pierced his lung. "NII-SAN" Ichigo screamed, reaching to try and grab his brother's hand was quickly starting to grow cold. Blood spilled out of the other's lips as he tried to speak. Ichigo dragged his stumbling brother. They were moving slowly, the guards and their dogs quickly starting to gain on the crying child and older, bleeding, dying male._

_Ichigo got his brother to a large bush, pulling him down. Ichigo was careful as he laid his brother on the cold, wet dirt. Ichigo stared into the wide, clouding eyes of his brother, trying to stop his tears. A pale hand reached up, cupping Ichigo's cheek. "I-I love you Ichi" came a soft, slightly gagging voice._

"_Nii-san" Ichigo breathed._

"_P-pr-promise me ya will li-live fo-for me…fi-find a r-real fam-family…" the panting male stopped for a moment before continuing. "One th-that will lo-love you for-forever, li-like ya de-deserve…ya v-very special…a-and I lov-love ya mo-more than an-anything" Ichigo gasped as his older brother's eyes fluttered closed, only to breathe again when the eyes reopened. Ichigo let his head be pulled down, his forehead meeting the cold lips. "N-now r-run O-tou-to" the older male whispered with his last breathe._

_Ichigo wailed with grief and pain. He didn't care that the guards were coming to him now. Tears filled his vision and all he could hear was his own sorrowful scream of pain._

_When Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him to his feet and another hand on his neck. The tears disappeared in an instant and Ichigo saw red. He could feel the tearing of skin and muscle under his strong fingertips. He could hear the screams, howls, and whimpers as he tore the guards apart, bit by bit by bit._

_By the time the oranget had calmed down, he had already killed all the guards and dogs and his hands were covered in a thick coat of red, drying blood. Tears started to fill his vision again as the child started his trek 'home', dragging his brother's deadweight body behind him, unable to leave it here._

Ichigo woke with a start. Fear crept into his heart. He was in an unfamiliar room, it wasn't his cell and Grimmjow was nowhere in sight. It was also pretty dark, the only light coming from a small lamp on the ceiling. "Ichigo, are you okay? You are looking a bit pale" a voice asked.

Ichigo's eyes widen and he smiled at the familiar voice. As soon as the blonde man stepped into the light, the oranget had promptly glomped him to the floor. "Uncle Kisuke" he squealed loudly.

"That's better" Kisuke sighed, laying a hand on Ichigo's head.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, staring at his adoptive father.

"I came to talk to you…about bring you home again" Kisuke explained.

Ichigo blinked, not daring speak, only staring at Kisuke with nervous eyes. "Do you want to come home?" Kisuke asked, noticing the oranget's discomfort and sad expression.

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak.

**Yup, I'm a bitch xD This is probably one of my worst cliffys EVER**

**I gave a good amount of background on Ichi**

**Grimmjow: What about me?**

**This story is about Ichigo and Shiro more than it is about you...sorry Grimm**

**Grimmjow: Bitch...anyway review plz or Sigery will NEVER update this again**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Ichigo…can you describe him?" Kisuke asked._

"…_No" the oranget murmured._

"_His hair? Eyes?" the blonde asked. Ichigo shook his head, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. "You said you have dreams with him in them…but you don't know what he looks like" Kisuke asked. _

"_Yeah, but he's my brother…I know it's him" Ichigo snapped._

"_Can you tell me as much about how he looks in your dreams?" the blonde asked._

"_I can see his clothing perfectly…but he's like an uncolored outline and his face is a bit blurry" Ichigo explained._

"_Can you hear him, smell him, feel him?" Kisuke asked._

"_I can only hear him and feel him Ichigo replied._

"_What does he sound like?" the blonde pressed._

"_He has this cracking voice that is soft and sweet when he is talking to me but rude, and disrespectful to others." the oranget stated, eyes closed._

"_Ichigo…I believe there is a wall within your mind that is holding most of your memories of your brother" Kisuke sighed._

"_Can you break it?" Ichigo asked, eyes wide._

"_No…but you can" the blonde sighed._

_Ichigo blinked before slowly nodding._

"Who do you think wanted to talk with him?" Nel asked, after Grimmjow had told them what had happened during that morning.

"Who knows…he didn't say if he had any family or friends" Grimmjow sighed.

"Well ask him, here he comes" Nnoitra pointed out. The group looked over at Ichigo, the oranget only just have walked in. He went to Grimmjow, head down, murmuring something to himself, or Shiro. The oranget sat down on Grimmjow's lap, burrowing his head in the larger's chest.

"You okay Ichi?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo muttered something in the bluenet's chest before making a sniffling sound. Grimmjow's eyes filled with concern, "hey Ichi…what's wrong?"

Ichigo pulled his head away from Grimmjow's chest, one of his eyes a golden color. "King's being a whiny bitch cuz of what his adopted father told him" Shiro sighed.

"Shut the fuck up Shiro" Ichigo growled lowly.

"I don't know why you are so hesitance on this" Shiro sighed, ignoring the threat from his counterpart.

"What did his adopted father say?" Nnoitra asked.

"He offered to bail Ichigo from jail…he's filthy rich…but Ichigo doesn't want to leave Grimmjow" Shiro replied.

"what happened to your real father if you have an adopted one" Szayel asked.

"…He…he committed suicide after my older brother died" Ichigo stated.

The pink haired man instantly felt guilty for asking that question. "My brother had similar issues to mine…but he was the favored child since he never seemed to show his problems, he was a good guy, the kind you wanted to be friends with, the kind that made a family proud…I was just an accident, a problem, an embarrassment to my family" Ichigo continued.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo close, trying to comfort the near tears male. The oranget tried to fight back the tears as he cuddled close to the older. "Wait…Ichigo did you tell your adopted father you wanted to stay?" Nel asked.

"He gave me a week to give him my final decision" Ichigo replied.

"You have known Grimmjow for a few days and have fucked with him once…I don't see a point in staying around with him…you barely know the guy" Shiro hissed, jealously filling his voice with venom. "For all you know, he could be a fucking rapist or a psychopath that will kill ya without a second thought!"

"Actually I was a rapist…that's how I got in jail" Grimmjow stated.

Ichigo's jaw dropped in shock. Shiro growled. This was an odd sight to see, half the mouth trying to drop while the other half tried to growl. Finally both of the eyes turned molten gold and the mouth successfully curled into a snarl.

**Short chapter is short ^^; an important memory and Shiro ready to murder Grimmjow**

**So if anyone remembers when Nnoitra said Grimmjow was going soft (I think it was chapter 3), he was referring to the face Grimmjow couldn't rape Ichigo**

**So any guess on who Ichigo's brother is or how I'm gonna end the story...cuz I'm going to say this...this story is only going to be a few chapters more...regardless of what Ichigo choose, after the week is up the story will end...and in that time I have a few goals to reach**

**So REVIEW PLZ**


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo blinked his eyes open. He was alone in an empty room. He didn't even bother trying the door, it was locked. "King…" a voice called to Ichigo.

"Yeah Shiro?" Ichigo replied back.

"Sorry…I got pissed and now you are gonna be stuck in this room for a day or so" the inner voice stated.

"What did you do exactly? And did anyone die?" Ichigo asked.

"I attacked Grimmjow cuz he's a rapist…and I didn't kill anyone" Shiro sighed.

"He hasn't raped me…you tried to get him to do that but he didn't rape me…it's fine that you are mad Shiro" Ichigo sighed.

"No…it's not…I have something I have to tell you" Shiro admitted.

"What Shiro?" Ichigo asked.

"…Well showing you would probably be easier" Shiro stated.

"Just tell me or show me" Ichigo sighed. Seconds later, Ichigo's mind was assaulted with many colorful, vivid, hidden memories. Tears prickled at the corners of Ichigo's eyes. "…S-s-shi-Nii" Ichigo gasped.

* * *

><p>"GRIMMJOW" Ulquiorra yelled, snapping Grimmjow's attention to him.<p>

"What?" the bluenet snapped back.

"I know you are worried about Ichigo…but I have been trying to talk to you for the past few minutes and you have been completely ignoring what I have said" Ulquiorra stated.

"Sorry…what were you saying" Grimmjow sighed.

"I was asking about what you think about Ichigo's bail…the one his uncle offered him" Ulquiorra stated.

Grimmjow scowled. Ichigo was his. Ichigo wasn't going to leave, right? "What about it" Grimmjow scuffed.

"I mean-" Ulquiorra started.

"Hey Ichigo" Nnoitra interrupted. Grimmjow whipped around, looking for his orange haired lover. He growled, realizing what Nnoitra had done. "Worried much kitty?" the tall male laughed.

"Fuck you" Grimmjow snapped.

"I think that's between Ichigo and you kitty" the tall black haired male crackled.

Grimmjow growled at his friend. "Grimmjow, I mean what will you do if Ichigo decides to go" Ulquiorra changed the subject.

"I doubt he would" Grimmjow snapped.

"You mean you wouldn't LET him go" Szayel asked.

"I don't think he would leave" Grimmjow snapped.

"Grimmjow…prison's not really a place for someone like Ichigo" Nel stated.

"He will be fine" Grimmjow replied. "He's got me."

"Who will be fine?…Grimmjow I can take care of myself…been doing that for almost 10 years" Ichigo stated, making Grimmjow jump slightly.

Ichigo slid into the seat next to Grimmjow, glaring lightly at the male. "Ichigo…how was your stay in the trouble center" Szayel asked.

"Well Shiro wasn't a complete asshole, so nice I guess" Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo are you planning on leaving?" Nel asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know…I miss my other friends…but I didn't see them a lot anyway…they have lives unlike me" Ichigo sighed.

"What were you doing before you got arrested?" Nel pressed.

"Art college…it was good for me to funnel my emotions and issues in a healthy way like that" Ichigo replied.

"Ah…what kind of art do you do" Nel asked.

"Maybe you can do something of your new lover" Nnoitra snorted, teasingly.

"No…and whatever seems right at the time…most art works for me" Ichigo replied.

"Ichi…you okay?" Grimmjow asked.

"Fine" Ichigo almost snapped.

"You sure?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah" Ichigo murmured, laying his head down on his elbows on the table.

* * *

><p>"GRIMMJOW" Ichigo yelled, smacking Grimmjow. They were back in their cell and Ichigo was a bit pissed at Grimmjow.<p>

"Wha-" Grimmjow started before Ichigo shoved him onto the bed. Ichigo climbed on top of him, beating at Grimmjow's chest, yelling at the bluenet. Grimmjow caught Ichigo's fists. "Ichigo…calm down" the bluenet demanded.

"No…you don't own me Grimmjow" Ichigo snarled.

"Ichigo I know that…I was just being overprotective" Grimmjow started before Ichigo tore one of his hands from Grimmjow's grip and punched the male in the jaw, hard. The bluenet sighed, letting Ichigo beat him.

After a few minutes Ichigo broke down crying. Grimmjow held the younger, rocking him gently. "Shhhh…it's okay Ichi…I'm here" Grimmjow soothed.

Ichigo shifted, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck and burying his face in the older's shoulder. "I love you Grimm" Ichigo sniffed.

"I love you too Ichi…now what happened?" Grimmjow asked.

"…Shiro lied to me for almost 10 years…he's my dead older brother" Ichigo wept.

"Oh wow…well uh it's okay" Grimmjow tried, though it probably wasn't.

Ichigo whimpered, pulling himself closer to his lover. Grimmjow run his fingers through the oranget's hair.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was on his bed with Ichigo on his lap, asleep. Shiro, not in Ichigo's body was floating in front of Grimmjow. "Look…Ichigo has friends and a family outside this prison. Prison is NOT the kind of place for Ichigo, yeah he can take care of himself but prison is the wrong kind of place for him. And unless you tell him he should go home, he is going to stay here and he will probably get hurt. Not physically but emotionally or mentally…he's a strong body male and sometimes a strong minded one but his emotions and mind are his weak points…he needs you to send him home where he will be safe…you will get out in a few years and Ichigo will be fine and missing you so much" Shiro explained.<p>

Grimmjow blinked at Shiro. "I don't want to lose him"

"He's in love with you…don't you know It takes only a minute to like someone, only an hour to have a crush on someone and only a day to love someone" Shiro sighed.

Grimmjow stared at Shiro for a minute.

***dramatic music* okay before I say anything else...there's a 75% chance the next chapter is the last**

**Next...the full quote that Shiro said is "It may take only a minute to like someone, only an hour to have a crush on someone and only a day to love someone but it will take a lifetime to forget someone" and I love that quote**

**Next this story could have two endings...we are going to have a voting game. You can vote for Ichigo to stay or for Ichigo to go...I have already voted but I am not telling you which I voted for though since I'm the author, I get 5 votes...anyway choose which one you want and review...thanks**


	8. Chapter 8 End

**I'm really sorry guys that it took so long to update this (took a while to write, then Beta took some time reading over it, and then I got my submitting thing restriction cuz one of summary on one of my stories wasn't 'g-rated')...hope you enjoy the final part of Smile**

The week Ichigo's uncle had given him to decide was almost up. Grimmjow and Ichigo had avoided that subject since Grimmjow wanted to send Ichigo home now, to protect the younger male but Ichigo refused to listen to anything about it.

Earlier Ichigo had introduced Shiro to the others who were a bit surprised to meet Ichigo's dead brother as well as the other personality who they had gotten to know a bit. They noticed that no one else in the room could see Shiro.

When Shiro was not in Ichigo's body he would float around Ichigo. If Ichigo wasn't on Grimmjow's lap, Shiro would hang on the oranget's back, staring at everyone from there.

"Ichigo… tomorrow, your uncle suppose to come again. … are you going to leave?" Szayel asked.

"…Nah … I think I'm just going to stay here." Ichigo replied.

"What about Rukia, Renji, and Shinji?" Shiro asked.

"They will be fine… they all have lives." Ichigo murmured.

"And Tensa? He doesn't have a life and he needs you there for him." Shiro stated.

"No he doesn't." Ichigo tried to insist.

"You're his family… is that fair to take away his family?" Shiro asked.

"You are his family too!" Ichigo snapped.

"Ummm, who's Tensa?" Nel asked.

"He's a ghost me and Ichi grew up with. He was like a little brother to us." the albino replied.

"I'm staying here and that's final Shiro!" Ichigo snapped before he stood up. The guards tensed a bit. Ichigo ignored the stares, kicked the door down, and went out. Shiro sighed, hands running through his snow white locks. "He is taking this too hard..." the ghost sighed before he followed the oranget.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was curled up in his bed with Grimmjow. The oranget had his face nuzzled into Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow could feel a slight wetness on his neck and he could feel Ichigo shaking as he cried silently. "Ichigo." Grimmjow started.<p>

"No… just be quiet!" Ichigo snapped, lifting his head and glaring at Grimmjow through wet eyes.

Grimmjow sighed, cupping Ichigo's cheeks. "Stop crying," he said softly. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears at the corners of Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo felt a lump growing in his throat as he stared at the soft, caring expression on Grimmjow's face. Then Ichigo pressed his lips to Grimmjow's. Grimmjow blinked, surprised to find them kissing but kissed back. Ichigo opened his mouth to Grimmjows probing tongue. Ichigo's hands threaded into Grimmjow's messy hair.

Ichigo broke their kiss, starting to kiss Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow snorted softly, amused at his berry's persistence. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo back a bit. Ichigo frowned, feeling rejected. Then he watched Grimmjow strip off his shirt before stealing Ichigo's too. Ichigo stared at the beautifully carved muscles of lightly bronzed skin. Then Ichigo was pushed down to the bed. Their lips locked again and Ichigo's mouth was opened easily. Silent words flowed through their passionate kiss.

When their lips parted, Grimmjow dipped his head to attack the oranget's perky pink nipples. He rolled the nub between his teeth and licked at it. Ichigo moaned at the attention. That sound went straight to Grimmjow's growing and straining erection.

With lustfull eyes, Grimmjow ripped away Ichigo's pants and forced three fingers into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo was sure to thoroughly lick and suck at the fingers.

Grimmjow quickly prepped the oranget underneath him as he kissed away all the pain. Then he pushed into Ichigo who gave a throaty moan. "Mmmmm so tight..." the bluenet purred.

Grimmjow didn't even start slow, he went fast, hard, and needy. Ichigo loved how the bed creaked under the force of Grimmjow's strong thrusts. He loved how Grimmjow continued to kiss his chest and neck and all over his face as the pounding continued. He loved how Grimmjow commented things in a low mutter and purred sweet things into his ear. He loved how Grimmjow's rough, messy blue hair felt between his fingers and how Grimmjow groaned when he tugged at it.

Ichigo felt warmth in his stomach. "Grimm," he groaned. "I am about to c-"

Grimmjow wrapped his hand around Ichigo's attachment, stopping the oranget's release. His cock was still burrowed in Ichigo. "W-what?" Ichigo asked, staring at Grimmjow through his half lidded.

"Ichigo, you have to promise me something." Grimmjow muttered. "You have to go home, this isn't the right place for you." the bluenet continued.

"No Grimm, I love you and I'm not leaving… now let me release!" Ichigo whined.

Grimmjow cupped Ichigo's face with his other hand. "Ichigo, jail isn't the place for you… I rather you safe at your home then here in jail." Grimmjow sighed.

"B-but..." Ichigo started.

"Ichigo, please!" Grimmjow begged.

Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment before nodded. "I will go, but you have to promise to come get me as soon as you get out!" Ichigo replied.

"Promise." Grimmjow replied as he leaned over, kissing his Ichigo as he gave him a few pumps. Ichigo's seed spilled out and Grimmjow gave a few more thrusts before coming as well.

The pair fell asleep curled in each other's arms. And Shiro who had been sitting on the other bed the whole time, wiped up the blood just above his lips and smiled. "Good boy, Grimmjow." he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was going home. Urahara was waiting but he said he would give Ichigo a few minutes to say goodbye to Grimmjow. Shiro was being forced to wait with Urahara.<p>

Ichigo was being held close by Grimmjow as the bluenet nuzzled his younger lover. "I want you to be good and safe, okay?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo nodded. "You know I will be out in a few years, right?" Grimmjow asked as he leaned back a bit to look at Ichigo. The oranget nodded again. Grimmjow smiled and spoke again. "And you know that once I'm out, I will track you down and I will fuck you till you can't move?"

Ichigo's cheeks turned a deep red. "I do Grimmjow..." he stated softly. Then their lips locked for the final kiss they would shared for a while.

"I love ya Ichi."

"I love you too Grimm."

Then the lovers parted. Ichigo was lead down to the office where Urahara and Shiro were waiting. Grimmjow watched Ichigo go down the long hall until he disappeared around a corner. He had to force himself to not chase after his lover. And for the first time in like 15 years, Grimmjow's eyes started to water and he had to force back the tears begging to fall. The bluenet turned and went back into his cell with a heavy heart and wet eyes.

* * *

><p>"Urahara…how much did you have to pay to bail Ichigo out?" Shiro asked now that they were in the car and driving home.<p>

"You remember how much Ichigo spent to go to college?" Urahara asked. Shiro nodded. "About twenty times that." the blonde finished.

"…You are the best adopted dad ever!" Shiro laughed while Ichigo looked like he was in shock from the amount of zeros in said amount.

**Ending on a sort of funny note**

**And yes Grimmjow cried...it's gonna be a hard few years...for both of them**

**Shiro: Harder if what I think happens happens**

**Me: Shhh Shiro**

**Shiro: Hopefully Sigery writes a sequel...at least a one shot or something**

**Me: I will later, probably in a few months or something...I got other stuff to do though...like my finals and crap for school...and I'm writing a novel...so bare with me people**

**Shiro: Please review *goes to find Ichigo***


End file.
